


Puntos de Vista

by tifasugar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Original Character(s), Walk Into A Bar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Cuatro personas en la barra de un bar dispuestos a vivir nuevas experiencias con aquello que no conocen.





	Puntos de Vista

## PRIMERO

##  __

## SEGUNDO

##   

## TERCERO

##   

 

## CUARTO

 

 

##  _Primero_

– O paras de suspirar o me largo.

                Una mueca cansada se dibujó en mi cara al escuchar el ultimátum de mi amigo. Me miraba con un brazo apoyado en la barra del bar, sus oscuras cejas levantadas y un meneo de cabeza reprobatorio. Mi actitud no era la mejor esa noche, la verdad.

– Yo que sé tío, estoy cansado.

– Vale que estés cansado, pero para una vez que nos vemos… ¡Que sales a la calle para otra cosa que no sea trabajo! Desconecta, joder.

– No estoy cansado de trabajar, estoy cansado de siempre lo mismo – Le observé fruncir el ceño, quitándose su chupa de cuero – de siempre  _las mismas._

– Coño con el inconformista. Pues cambia la dinámica, no vayas detrás del mismo tipo de mujer que así te luce el pelo – Me encogí de hombros, escuchándole resoplar con exasperación. Le entendía, ni yo me aguantaba ese día-. De todas maneras vas mal si pretendes encontrar el amor en un puto bar.

– Pero es que lo que me gusta es lo que me gusta. No me voy a fijar en otra porque no me llaman la atención.

– No, una mierda. No te has fijado en otra porque no te paras a mirarlas. A ver, hasta ahora en tu lista todas han sido bien delgaditas, con billetes y más tontas que una caída de espaldas. Céntrate en lo contrario, una tía menos “perfecta” de lo que debería ser –Encogió los dedos índice y anular al mencionar esa palabra, nunca coincidíamos con las mujeres – y más persona normal.

– Dirás más como te gustan a ti.

– Sí, más como me gustan a mí. Más cañeras, con menos tonterías y las cosas claras. Tú lo que necesitas es una tía que te folle y no al revés – Me reí suavemente ante lo seguro que estaba de lo que decía, y es que no era ninguna locura – Es tu problema, que estás acostumbrado a lo que debe ser como debe ser. Eres tan blanquito y hetero... Y encima norteamericano, es que al conocerte pensé que te llamabas Ken, te lo juro -Puse los ojos en blanco porque no podía llevarle la contraria-. Venga, dejo de darte caña -Me golpeó el brazo con una de sus grandes manos-, mira alrededor, ¿cuál te llama la atención?

                Me giré en el taburete, observando los grupos de chicas esparcidas aquí y allí. No se me pasó por alto que otros hombres hacían lo mismo, observando, dudando sobre si acercarse o no. Hasta que mi amigo asiático aquí a mi lado no me lo hizo ver nunca me di cuenta de lo patético que quedaba el ir al "ataque" de una muchacha que quizás quería pasar un rato sola. Por eso, cuando una chica te llama la atención, acercarse a ella es especialmente difícil si va rodeada de un grupo de amigas. Nunca he querido molestar. Siempre he esperado a que nos presenten, rara vez me he presentado yo. En fin, para eso tenía a mi colega que era el poca vergüenza de los dos. Yo era la cara bonita, o eso decían. Una de las chicas me pareció que destacaba del resto, teñida de rubio, con una sonrisa angelical y una falda que dejaba ver sus largas piernas.

– Esa de allí, la rubia.

– Como siempre, la rubia de porcelana -Puso los ojos en blanco-. Aburres una barbaridad muchacho.

– Me has preguntado, te contesto.

– Abre tu mente, intenta buscar la que nunca te llamaría la atención.

– ¡No voy a hablar con una mujer que no me guste!

– Imagina que te llego a plantear que mires también a tíos, se acaba el mundo -Murmuró alzando las cejas y apartando la mirada. Iba a protestar cuando alzó una mano-, cállate y hazme caso -Me sonrió de lado-. Yo ya la tengo ubicada.

                Arriesgándome a enfadarle, suspiré una vez más. Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, observando a las chicas que bajo mi punto de vista eran feas. No sentía deseo alguno de hablar con ninguna de ellas, no quería y no iba a hacerlo. Ni siquiera entendía por qué tendría que salir de allí con alguien. 

– Esto es una gilipollez… -dije girándome de nuevo en la banqueta.

– Vale – Bajó el tono de voz – Mira a tu derecha. Es que me juego contigo lo que quieras que ni la has visto teniéndola como la tienes justo al lado.

                Una pareja estaba sentada en la esquina de la barra y justo a mi lado, junto a ellos, una chica le daba vueltas a los hielos de su vaso vacío con aspecto apático mientras la pareja charlaba animada intentando incluirla en la conversación. No me había llamado la atención porque era la chica más normal del mundo, no tenía nada destacable. De hecho parecía aburrida de estar allí, tanto o más que yo.

– Ya me dirás qué tiene de especial – Susurré mirando a mi amigo.

– Ahora mismo es tu versión en tía. Con más rizos y más morena, pero tú.

– Sí, y probablemente pese más que yo también.

– ¡Menuda locura hablar con una mujer de más de 47 kilos! – Le llamé la atención con la mirada para que bajase el tono.

– Tiene que rondar los 75… - por un instante me dio la impresión de que iba a pegarme.

– No seas hijo de puta, lo que tiene son  _curvas_ , algo que desconoces pero que es tremendamente placentero al tacto – El tío no le quitaba la vista de encima, mirándola sobre mi hombro –  Hazme caso que sé lo que digo. Si no fuese porque te veo necesitado ya habría intentado hablar con ella.

                Era tan diferente de lo que me gustaba que me provocaba rechazo. A mis ojos no era fea pero tampoco era guapa. Era una de estas personas corrientes, con una cara corriente de la que no te acuerdas al día siguiente. Su pelo y sus ojos eran castaños, su cara era redonda, como su boca y la punta de su nariz. No había que tener muchas luces para darse cuenta de que tenía un problema de sobrepeso que no llegaba a ser preocupante pero ahí estaba. No llevaba maquillaje, no iba a la moda, no era  _mi tipo._

 _–_  Yo que sé, te cambio el sitio si tanto te atrae.

– Mira que eres complicadito. Dale conversación. A ver qué pasa.

                Nada seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, giré la cara hacia ella, consciente de que mi amigo se hacía el loco. Al verla jugar a rebotar frutos secos para ver si podía meterlos en el vaso con los saltitos me reí. Al escucharme me miró, frunciendo el ceño y malinterpretándome.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó al ver que no abría la boca pero tampoco dejaba de mirarla.

– Pareces más entretenida que yo.

– Ya. Sí. Me lo estoy pasando bomba – Alzó las cejas y se sacudió los dedos de mijitas mirando hacia otro lado. Si además de no atraerme iba a ser así de borde tenía casi la total certeza de que no iba a funcionar. Y sin embargo me levanté, sentándome un taburete más cerca de ella. Giró su cara hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño – ¿Qué haces?

– ¿Puedo quitarte cacahuetes? – Tiré del bol y me metí un puñado en la boca. A más le sonreía, más hosca era su expresión. De ser otra tía me habría devuelto el gesto.

– Todos para ti – Le dio unos sorbitos a su coca cola. Le ofrecí la mano.

– Steve, encantado – Me ofreció la suya, dubitativa. Su piel era bastante oscura, probablemente era mestiza. O latina.

– Dalisha – Tuve que esconder la risa porque sonaba a nombre de tipa chunga de Detroit. Miró sobre mi hombro y se le abrieron los labios. Me giré y vi a mi colega llevándose un hielo a la boca y dándole un mordisco.

– Menuda puta grima que me da cuando hace eso – Me reí y ella despegó los ojos de él.

– ¿Es tu amigo? – Asentí – ¿Y qué haces hablando conmigo si vienes con él?

– No sé, ¿por qué no?

– Porque se va a aburrir, está aburrido… – Apretó los labios y miró la barra alzando las cejas y adelantando el mentón – Estaba aburrido.

                Al mirar atrás le vi charlar con mi muñeca de porcelana. Se le había acercado al hijo de la gran puta y yo estaba perdiendo el tiempo con la lacia que tenía al lado. Me tuvo que ver la molestia en la cara porque se rio brevemente, irritada.

– Si me disculpas, voy a que me dé el aire – Se bajó del taburete de un salto, era muy bajita. Hice de tripas corazón y siguiendo el consejo de mi amigo, la seguí en su escapada.

##  _Segundo_

Me quería ir de allí. Mi amiguita ya tenía la noche más que planteada cuando el armario empotrado se le acercó con media sonrisilla. Sabía que iba a pasar eso, sabía que al final me quedaría de lado pero como ese día me había prometido por activa y por pasiva que era una noche para nosotras me lo creí. Y no me enteraba de que no le podía hacer caso. Lo único que quería era irme a mi pisito compartido, meterme en la cama con los gatos y pasar de todo. Estaba absorta en mi mundo, jugando con los frutos secos que eran más sal que otra cosa cuando escuché una risita a mi derecha. Un imbécil de ojos azules, enorme y con aspecto de modelo se estaba riendo de mí. Podría entretenerse con otra cosa y dejarme tranquila.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Se le borró momentáneamente la sonrisa, pero antes de empezar a hablar volvió a ensancharse.

– Pareces más entretenida que yo.

– Ya. Sí. Me lo estoy pasando bomba – Por lo visto tenía ganas de tocar las narices. No supe qué pretendía hablándome, pero si se trataba de una apuesta para hacerme creer que quería algo conmigo no, gracias, ya me lo han hecho antes. Se sentó más cerca de mí – ¿Qué haces?

– ¿Puedo quitarte cacahuetes? – Me quitó el bol, comiéndose los cacahuetes sin dejarme responder y sonriéndome como un estúpido. Me molestaba su presencia.

– Todos para ti – En vez de hacerle un comentario borde, bebí del refresco. Y no desistía, me ofreció la mano.

– Steve, encantado – No entendía ese interés en mi persona. No podía querer hablar conmigo alguien como él. Yo nunca llamaba la atención de hombres como él. Jamás. Por cortesía me presenté yo también.

– Dalisha – Ignoré la gracia que le hizo mi nombre y no por nada, es que tras él vi a otro hombre reclinarse sobre la barra. Llevaba el pelo engominado hacia atrás, los lados rapados y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Le dio un mordisco a un hielo con unos dientes perfectos rodeados de labios carnosos. Su mandíbula perfecta. Sus cejas más bonitas que las mías. Parecía aburrido. Me entraron unas ganas horribles de entretenerle aunque estaba tan bueno que era completamente inalcanzable.

– Menuda puta grima que me da cuando hace eso – El rubiales que tenía delante se rió y le mire. No era feo, es que no era nada feo, pero no me atraía tanto como el que tenía justo detrás.

– ¿Es tu amigo? – Asintió – ¿Y qué haces hablando conmigo si vienes con él?

– No sé, ¿por qué no?

– Porque se va a aburrir, está aburrido… – Al volver a mirarle tuve que meterme la lengua en el culo. Una chica de pelo perfecto, ropa perfecta, maquillaje perfecto y _peso perfecto_ le dio dos toquecitos en el hombro. Estaba harta de que las cosas nunca saliesen bien –  _Estaba_ aburrido.

                Steve se giró y chasqueó la lengua. Claramente le dio rabia que su amigo se llevase el primer premio de la noche mientras él se tenía que conformar con lo primero a lo que le había hablado. Por si me cabía alguna duda, se volvió con gesto fastidiado. No estaba dispuesta a soportarlo ni un segundo más.

– Si me disculpas, voy a que me dé el aire – Cogí mis cosas y pasando desapercibida para mi amiga salí a la terraza del pub, situado en el ático de un edificio.

                Y es que para empezar no tendría que haber aceptado la invitación de Shirley de venir a semejante antro de pijos. Chasqueé la lengua una vez estuve apoyada en el alfeizar, casi segura de que me iba a largar de allí y sintiéndome un poco peor conmigo misma que cuando llegué. Miré hacia abajo, hacia mi evidente barriguita marcada bajo mi camiseta. Durante unos instantes la odie. Me odié. Entonces escuché un suspiro a mi lado.

##  _Tercero_

– Te están mirando y son muy guapos – Ruth me daba empujones en el hombro. Claro que me miraban, todos me miraban como siempre. Pero la atención de esos dos me gustaba más – ¡Ve a decirles algo!

– ¿Quieres que convenza a uno de ellos para que hable contigo también? – Le pregunté con una sonrisita, viéndola venir. Siempre me usaba para atraer a los tíos, obviamente. _Si por ella fuese…_

– Estaría bien. Tengo ganas de marchita – Les vi centrar su atención, incomprensiblemente, en una regordeta sentada a su izquierda. Me comía la rabia cuando el rubio se acercó a ella, no daba crédito.

– Ahora mismo vengo…

                Me acerqué con determinación a su amigo, que se entretenía con los hielos de su bebida. Le puse una mano en el hombro y le sonreí. Me miró masticando algo que crujía, alzó las cejas, miró hacia su amigo y a mi cara de nuevo.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – No miró mi cuerpo ni una vez. Me sentí ligeramente ofendida. Le ofrecí mi mano y mi mejor sonrisa, juntando mis casi ausentes, pero preciosos pechos al hacerlo.

– Soy Kat – Me dio la mano con una expresión que no me dijo nada. Lo que sí me dijo su cara es que necesitaba un afeitado urgente. O eso o dejarse una barba en condiciones, pero no lo que tenía que no había por dónde cogerlo.

– Hank, lo siento pero mi colega está un pelín ocupado – Señaló la espalda del otro tipo – Otro día, quizás… – Le vi seguir a alguien con la mirada, al volverme vi que la rellenita se marchaba. Se le dibujó una sonrisita.

– Increíble – Murmuré, dispuesta a darme la vuelta para volver con mis amigas. Pero me puso la mano en el hombro.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– Te aburre mi compañía y no estoy para perder el tiempo – Frunció el ceño y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

– ¿Sabes? – Sacó la cartera y dejó unos billetes en la barra – Creo que estaríamos mejor solos, en mi casa por ejemplo, ¿qué te parece? – Sonreí. Me parecía perfecto.

##  _Cuarto_

Ese idiota no paraba de mirar alrededor con el pivón que tenía sentado al lado. Y cuando se lo hago ver me dice que está gorda… ¡Gorda! Gorda se me pone lo que yo me sé solo de mirar esos muslos metidos en los pantaloncitos cortos blancos. Menudo culo tenía que tener, ojalá me lo pusiese en la cara. Se giró para hablar con ella como si fuese un martirio y yo no quería ni mirar pero tenía la oreja puesta. Por el tono de la muchacha, muy receptiva no era. Lo que no me esperaba es que se pusiesen a hablar de mí, me sentí tentadísimo de apartar a Steve para ponerme en su sitio. Al sentir unos toquecitos en el hombro me giré, la muñequita de porcelana me sonreía como si fuera la más inocente criatura.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – Angelito, no tenía nada que hacer conmigo por más que se estrujase las tetas. No me atraían nada las chicas como ella. Se presentó, escudriñando mi rostro con una expresión un poco desencantada ahora que me veía de cerca. El sentimiento de rechazo era mutuo, así que supuse que quería hablar con Steve – Hank, lo siento pero mi colega está un pelín ocupado. Otro día, quizás… – Escuché a la mulata disculparse y miré en su dirección. Caminaba con seguridad hacia la terraza. Alcé las cejas y resoplé al ver el culazo que efectivamente esa morenaza tenía. Su piel era tostadita, contrastaba muchísimo con el claro de su ropa pero sobre todo con la mía. Qué ganas de rozarme con ella… Pero Steve caminó presto tras ella, aunque no sin mirar atrás un par de veces.

– Increíble – Al verla a la rubita de película molesta, le paré. Suspire, pensando que lo que le había dicho a Steve también lo podía poner yo en la práctica. A ver qué pasaba. Saqué el dinero para pagar mis bebidas y las de Steve.

 – ¿Sabes? Creo que estaríamos mejor solos, en mi casa por ejemplo, ¿qué te parece? – Me sonrió, alzando una ceja. No era mi tipo pero tampoco era fea y yo tenía ganas de follar. Y por su disposición, ella también.

                Meneó los deditos en dirección a una muchacha que la miró molesta, haciéndole un corte de manga. Me la llevé hasta el coche, en silencio pero agarrándome del brazo como si fuera su tesoro más preciado.

– No te he preguntado, ¿cuántos años tienes?

– Los suficientes para poder irme contigo y que no sea ilegal – Me guiñó el ojo, decidí creer lo que decía y pasarle una mano por su fina cintura.

##  _Primero_

– Lo siento – Fue lo primero que dije porque era lo que tenía que decir – No sé ligar, no sé empezar una conversación, eso es cosa de Hunk.

– Quizás lo que tendrías que hacer es irte con esa rubia a la que miras tanto antes de que se vaya con tu amigo.

– Mira, voy a serte sincero, no eras mi primera opción esta noche – Soltó una risita sarcástica, apartándome la mirada y negando con la cabeza – Hunk me convenció de que te hablase y lo intentase contigo, a ver qué pasaba. Y aquí estamos. Siento mucho si te he ofendido en algún momento, no era mi intención – Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, pensando, hasta que suspiró lamiéndose los labios.

– No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada – No parecía molesta, más bien lo contrario. O me estaba volviendo loco o se mostraba incluso más receptiva. Se giró hacia mí, tirando del cuello de mi camisa con las cejas levantadas – Y la verdad sea dicha, tú tampoco habrías sido mi primera opción. Eres demasiado… – Puso las palmas de las manos hacia arriba mientras me miraba, encogiendo los hombros – ¿Ario? – Sonreí. Me reí suavemente. Le pegué la risa y terminamos riendo juntos – Oye, deberíamos empezar al revés de cómo se empieza siempre.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Lo que a ti te pasa es que quieres un polvo con algo nuevo y lo que a mí me pasa es que nunca he estado con un hombre  _tan_  blanquito. Yo digo que deberíamos follar y a ver qué ocurre.

– Oh, joder – Me puso nervioso que fuese tan directa, siempre esperaban a que yo diese el primer paso y no supe cómo reaccionar – No soy tan blanco…

– Por favor, si hasta pecas tienes – Me miraba la cara de cerca. No era tan fea. En realidad sus ojos eran bastante bonitos para ser marrones – A mi casa no podemos ir, duermo con una chica en mi habitación.

– No pasa nada, vamos a la mía. Aunque vamos a tener que coger un taxi – Negó con la cabeza y me guiñó el ojo, rebuscando en su bolso.

– Mejor vamos en mi coche – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que reaccionara, estaba impactado con su iniciativa y ese cambio de actitud. Por lo visto el ser sincero era todo lo que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio.

##  _Tercero_

El apartamento era oscuro y pequeño, pero no olía a sucio ni lo parecía al menos. Tiró de mi mano hasta una habitación al principio del pasillo situado a la izquierda del salón. No me dio lugar a fijarme en los detalles y es que tampoco me importaban. Íbamos a lo que íbamos. Senté a Hunk en la cama empujándole por los hombros y me remangué la falda para poner el culo sobre sus piernas. Le besé como mejor sabía y me rocé con su entrepierna sintiendo sus manos bajarme las tirantas del traje. No le dejé desvestirme, le tumbé en la cama y bajé por su cuerpo, curiosa por saber lo que me encontraría dentro de esos pantalones. Se apoyó en los brazos para ver bien lo que le hacía. Al sacársela, no la tenía dura del todo, tampoco muy grande, nada impresionante. A pesar de darme una rabia enorme meterme en la boca una polla medio flácida, comencé a lamérsela entre gemiditos sugerentes con los ojos cerrados. Me llevó más tiempo del que pensaba arrancarle un jadeo, y cuando lo hizo le miré para encontrármelo tumbado con un brazo sobre los ojos, agarrándome del pelo y susurrándome que siguiese. Con un suspiro y un tanto aburrida, seguí lamiéndosela. Al salir esa noche me esperaba algo fogoso, no ese follar por follar como estaba siendo. Escuché pasos y risitas por el pasillo y una puerta que se cerraba. Dejó de jadear, le miré y al hacerlo me agarró de los brazos, tirándome de un puñado a la cama.

Sin decir ni media me bajó las bragas y metió su cara entre mis piernas. No estaba lo suficientemente cachonda, por lo que sus lametones me molestaban más que excitaban. Me clavaba los dedos en los muslos, me rozaba con los dientes el monte de venus, estaba incómoda. De la habitación de al lado me llegó un gemido masculino y una risa femenina, les envidié. Hank siguió lamiendo, yo intentando excitarme, y al llevar casi 10 minutos en tan infructuosa tarea subió por mi cuerpo, e intentó besarme.

– ¿Qué haces? Acabas de comérmelo… – Le pregunté asqueada. Me miró sin comprenderme y me sorprendió encontrar molestia en sus ojos – Ponte un condón y fóllame de una vez.

                Suspiró y sacó de su mesilla de noche un condón de una caja. Al ir a ponérselo se dio y me di cuenta de que no estaba lo suficientemente dura. Sin embargo, se lo colocó como pudo. La mala leche que me entró cuando se tumbó sobre mi cuerpo, intentando meterme esa cosa sin gracia alguna, esfumó las pocas ganas que me quedaban de follármelo. Y sin embargo lo consiguió, me la metió y comenzó a moverse despacio, besándome el cuello. Sus jadeos me molestaban, su peso me asfixiaba, no sentía nada de placer, solo algo entrar y salir. Me empecé a emocionar un poco al sentir cierto cosquilleo cuando bajó la mano para acariciarme el clítoris. Al menos se preocupaba porque yo sintiera algo. Pero, como todo desde que me acerqué a él, acabé decepcionada al notar que se corría. Justo cuando con un resoplido se sentó en la cama y tiró del condón, quitándoselo y tirándolo a la basura, escuchamos una puerta abrirse y un murmullo furioso seguido de un portazo y un “¡ _Lo siento_!”.

– Bueno… – Se puso en pie subiéndose los calzoncillos, ni la camiseta se había quitado – Voy un momento al servicio. Haz lo que quieras, puedes quedarte si te apetece.

– Vale… – Me coloqué bien el traje, sonriéndole sin querer decirle realmente lo que pensaba porque no quería hundirle en la miseria. Cuando salió de la habitación, miré a mí alrededor. Había follado con lo que parecía ser un friki de categoría.

##  _Cuarto_

Al salir de la habitación camino al servicio, vi que la puerta de la habitación de Steve estaba abierta. Me asomé con cautela para encontrármelo tumbado bocarriba con una mano en la frente y aspecto abatido.

– Eh – susurré. Me miró con un sobresalto – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué le ha pasado a la tía que te has traído?

– Me he corrido en su cara – Se me escapó un resoplido que casi era una carcajada. Me acerqué a mi mejor amigo que intentaba no reírse – Es una jodida experta, al final hasta llevabas razón.

– ¿Te has traído a la mulata? – Asintió con pesadumbre.

– La he dejado a la mitad, se ha metido en el baño y no sale, me muero de la vergüenza, ¡no te rías cabronazo! – Me tuve que cubrir la cara con las manos ante el tremendo desastre que había resultado esa noche – ¿Y tú qué? Estabas hablando con el pibón que me gustaba.

– Ah, ya, eso, sí  – Se me curvaron los labios en disgusto – El puto peor polvo de mi vida. Qué cosa más… forzada tío. Muy poco natural. No había chispa, no había pasión, por más ganas que le hemos puesto, ¿eh? Así que tranqui, mal de muchos consuelo de tontos. Ella tampoco se ha corrido y a mí me ha costado la misma vida. Y encima remilgada…

– Si no te ponía cachondo, ¿para qué lo intentas?

– Por predicar con el ejemplo, yo que sé. Pero eh, de los errores se aprende. Si quieres consolarla, por mí no te cortes – El ruido de la cisterna me hizo alejarme de la habitación a saltitos. No quería que la chica nos viese hablar de ellas a escondidas.

                Salió mirando al suelo, apartándose la melena espesa y rizada de la cara. No llevaba pantalones, solo las bragas y la camiseta. Unas finas estrías blancas se marcaban en sus caderas, bajando por sus muslos. Unos muslos que con una mano no los podía coger. Al volver a mirarla a la cara tuve claro que no pude esconder lo mucho que me atraía esa mujer. La saludé meneando los dedos de la mano con una sonrisa. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par y tras echarme una nerviosa y rápida mirada de arriba abajo profirió un débil gemidito.

– ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí?! – Se intentó tapar como pudo – ¡No me mires! – aparté mis ojos al techo.

– Lo siento, es mi casa y necesitaba ir al baño – Pasó por mi lado sin decir nada más y antes de cerrar el baño intenté mirarle el culo. Chasqueé la lengua al solo encontrarme con sus ojos curiosos a través de la puerta encajada, cerrándola de golpe cuando le dediqué un guiño.

                Eché una buena meada lamentándome por haber sido tan gilipollas y no haber dejado a Steve hablar con la muchacha que ahora a ciencia cierta le estaría contando a sus amigas por whatsapp que follaba de pena. No quería dejarla a medias, no quería dejarla así, por lo que fui a la habitación dispuesto a reconfortarla.

##  _Segundo_

Miré a Steve con el corazón a tope por haberme encontrado tan de sopetón con su amigo. No me había dicho nada de que vivían juntos y creía que estábamos solos. Me acerqué a la cama tranquilizándome, sin saber si estar enfadada o no con él.

– Dalisha, lo siento muchísimo – Le miré a los ojos, suspirando profundamente – Eres muy, muy buena en lo que haces.

– Gracias, aunque ahora mismo no me sirve de mucho – Miré su blanca piel negando con la cabeza – Con lo grandote que eres esperaba otra cosa – Me puso la mano en el hombro, intentando tumbarme – ¿Qué haces?

– Déjame compensarte – Le paré agarrándole de la muñeca.

– Déjalo Steve, no importa – Me tumbé boca arriba en la cama, suspirando una vez más. Se tumbó a mi lado – Deberías de haber ligado con la chica que hablaba con tu amigo. Seguro que con ella te habrían salido las cosas de otra manera.

– Puede ser, probablemente, ¿sabes? A mi colega… a Hunk le gustas mucho – Le miré bruscamente, sonreí sin pretenderlo, me puse nerviosa – Y a ti te gusta él, ¿tan mal lo hemos hecho?

– Eso parece – dije entre risas – La verdad es que está buenísimo. Que no es que tú no lo estés, eres muy atractivo – Su sonrisita me dio a entender que eso ya lo sabía – Pero Hunk parece… no sé, más salvaje.

– Porque lo es. Yo soy la parte tranquila y tradicional de nuestra amistad, y creo que eres demasiado para mí – Me hizo dar una carcajada, eso estaba claro – Oye, es en serio. Estoy acostumbrado a chicas más… pasivas.

– Yo no sé ser eso en la cama o en la vida. De todas maneras nunca había hecho nada con un tipo como tú – le señalé con la mano los músculos del torso – Ni como Hunk, ya puestos.

– ¿Por qué fuiste tan borde conmigo al principio de la noche?

– Creía que venías a cachondearte de mí. Ya sabes, la costumbre de cuando iba al instituto. Seguro que tú no tuviste problemas durante esos años, señor quarterback del equipo de rugby.

– Ahm… – Se rascó la nariz y se rio avergonzado – Bueno, no, ningún problema. De hecho evitaba que se los diesen a Hunk. No es que fuese un abusón…

– No, no tienes esa actitud. Pero eras popular, eso está claro.

                Nos pasamos horas charlando sobre nuestros pasados, lo que nos gustaba, sobre cómo nos gustaban las personas y llegamos a la conclusión de que algo entre nosotros jamás funcionaría. Sin embargo sí que conectamos, quizás no a un nivel físico pero en cierta manera nos entendíamos. Hablar con él me salía de manera natural y a él parecía pasarle lo mismo. Y según me contó, era la primera vez que le ocurría con una chica. Y con ese nuevo amigo me quedé dormida casi sin darme cuenta muchas horas después.

##  _Primero_

                Me despertó el ruido de la puerta del baño no sabía si minutos u horas después de quedarme frito a media conversación. Miré a mi lado y solo vi las greñas de esa muchacha, que dormía de espaldas a mí con una pierna por fuera de la sábana. No me atraía sexualmente, nada, pero me agradaba mucho su compañía. Tanto como me podía agradar la de Hunk. Toda una sorpresa a decir verdad. Me levanté despacio de la cama para no despertarla y salí al cuarto de baño, extrañándome al escuchar risitas ahogadas en el salón. Eché la meada mañanera y fui al salón. Hunk se mostraba ceñudo y concentrado, apoyado con los codos en las rodillas y solo con los calzoncillos puestos. Mi muñequita tenía puesta su camiseta, aparentemente solo su camiseta, y parecía tan concentrada como él. Jugaban juntos a videojuegos. Ni se dieron cuenta de que los observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Habéis desayunado? – Esa preciosidad me clavó la mirada sobresaltada – Buenos días – Al sonreírle me devolvió el gesto de una manera muy coqueta. Me puso nervioso su preciosa sonrisa.

– No, todavía no – Murmuró Hunk de manera distraída. Le dio una patada en el tobillo a la chica – Kim, que no te distraiga el rubio, que nos matan.

– Sí, ahora échame la culpa a mí, no te digo…

                Sin creerme todavía que a ella le gustasen los videojuegos y que además fuese mejor que Hunk, fui a hacer tortitas. Me llegaban sus risas ahogadas, sus quejas, sus protestas y hasta insultos. Al volver al salón, soltando el desayuno en la mesa de café, entró Dalisha por la puerta. Le echó una fugaz mirada a la espalda de Hunk, sonriendo levemente con la comisura de la boca. Sonrisa que se transformó en gesto incómodo al ver a Kim. Me miró y señaló lo que tenía puesto, que resultaba ser una de mis camisetas.

– Te la he quitado, espero que no te importe pero es que con mi camiseta se me veía todo – Ahora fue mi amigo el que casi se parte el cuello al mirar hacia atrás. La cara de golfo que se le puso al darle los buenos días ruborizó a la chica. Kim les miró de reojo aguantando la risa. Me miró y alzo las cejas para luego centrarse en el videojuego.

– No pasa nada – Me apresuré a sentarme en el sillón que quedaba a la izquierda de Kim, para que Dalisha se sentara en el sofá junto a Hunk. Le guiñé un ojo sobre el vaso de zumo de naranja y la vi apretar los labios.

##  _Cuarto_

                Se quedó de pie junto a mí, esperando algo. Al mirarla de nuevo vi que apenas tenía hueco en el sofá, por lo que empujé a Kim para que se echase al lado haciéndola reír suavemente. Sentí el codazo de la rubia en las costillas, así que se lo devolví.

– ¿Habéis dormido o estáis así desde anoche? – Nos preguntó Steve.

– Habría dormido más si alguien no hablase en sueños – Le contestó Kim.

– Yo no hablo en sueños – Me quejé. El olor de las tortitas me empezaba a desconcentrar de la partida. Estaba muerto de hambre.

– Y tanto que sí – Steve se reía con Kim – Se pega unas charlas increíbles y lo mejor es que te contesta si le preguntas – Pausé la partida para servirme una tortita y abarrotarla de chocolate – Se distingue que está dormido porque las pupilas las tiene dilatadas porque por lo demás se muestra tan impresentable como ahora.

– Vete a la mierda, señor enfermero, de impresentable no tengo nada – Escuché a esa mulata reírse y me giré hacia ella.

– ¿Enfermero? – Se inclinó hacia adelante para preguntarle. Al hacerlo rozó su brazo con el mío y me miró fugazmente.

– ¿Algún problema con mi profesión? – Levantó las manos y agachó la cabeza.

– ¡Ninguno! Solo que me sorprende.

– ¿A qué te dedicas tú?… ehm… – La miré haciendo un gesto con la palma de la mano para que me dijese su nombre. Miró mis dedos, me miró la boca, y se rio nerviosa al mirarme a los ojos.

– Dalisha – Se mordió su grueso labio inferior de manera sutil antes de volver a hablar. Me estaba poniendo histérico – Soy arquitecta – Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

– ¿¡En serio?! – Kim la miró limpiándose la nata de la comisura de la boca con la lengua. Steve se movió nervioso al verla hacer eso – Madre mía, tienes que cobrarlo muy bien.

– No te creas, soy la ayudante de momento. Me explotan mucho para lo que me pagan, ¿y vosotros qué hacéis para ganaros la vida?

– Estoy estudiando restauración de interiores – Dijo Kim. Eso tenía mucho más sentido. Me miraron esperando, pero yo solo miré a Dalisha.

– ¿Qué dirías que soy? – Escuché a Steve murmurar “ _ya se está haciendo el interesante”_  y a Kim reírle la gracia. Dalisha entrecerró los ojos y por la expresión que puso, apretando los labios, entendí que se calló algo que se le pasó por la cabeza.

– Yo que sé, ¿mecánico?, ¿modelo?

##  _Segundo_

                Actor porno fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza pero decidí guardármelo para mi mente perversa. Se rio suavemente, esa mirada oscura me estaba poniendo de lo más tonta. Ahora que le observaba de cerca, aprecié rasgos asiáticos. No entendía por qué esos dos tenían esos cuerpazos y aunque Hunk no era ni la mitad de ancho que Steve, sí era más alto.

– Gracias por lo de modelo, pero solo soy programador informático.

– Un asiático experto en ordenadores, ¡Qué raro! – murmuró la rubia antes de comerse el último trozo de su tortita.

– Tanto como una rubia dedicada a poner las cosas bonitas – Le dijo él.

El empujoncito que le dio esa chica perfecta, (me pareció desesperante que estuviese tan guapa recién levantada), desprendía complicidad entre ellos. Me hizo sentir ridículamente desplazada. Y lo que faltaba era que, ni corta ni perezosa, se levantó la camiseta para anudarla justo debajo de sus firmes pechos con un “ _qué calor_ ” susurrado. Steve alzó los ojos al cielo ante la visión de las bragas rojas de Kim, en un suspiro-resoplido que escondió en una tos. Yo tiré de mi camiseta sutilmente, escondiendo mi barriga y envidiando la tersa piel de esa chica. Estaba segura de que iba al gimnasio. Miré la tortita que me iba a comer con culpabilidad.

– Si habéis acabado de serviros me llevo las cosas a la cocina – Steve se levantó. Kim hizo lo mismo.

– Te acompaño que me muero por un vaso de agua fresquita.

– Pues no sé si tenemos en la nevera… – Cuando se alejaron hacia la cocina entre miraditas, observé que las piernas de esa chica eran perfectas. Suspiré dejando la tortita en la mesa.

– ¿Te encuentras mal? – Hunk había pasado un brazo por encima de mi cabeza, apoyado en el sofá. Intenté no mirar su cuerpo desnudo pero fue en vano. Tras eso no pude mirarle a la cara – Vas a partir la camiseta de Steve con tantos tirones.

– Estoy bien. Creo que voy a ir a cambiarme, esta camiseta no me cubre lo suficiente.

– Cubre más que tus pantalones blancos – Le miré. Me sorprendió que recordase los pantalones que tenía puestos la noche anterior porque no intercambiamos palabra. Eso significaba que me había mirado… ¿No? – Oye, déjame preguntarte una cosa. Dice Kim que ayer me mirabas mucho mientras hablabas con Steve, ¿es verdad?

– Sí, bueno, no todos los días veo a alguien masticando hielo – Se rio suavemente por la nariz. Estaba muy despeinado, me preguntaba por qué estaba tan despeinado. Quería tirar de su pelo negro.

– ¿Solo por eso? – El estruendo de algo metálico cayendo al suelo en la cocina me hizo dar un respingo y apartar los ojos de su boca, aunque no por mucho tiempo – Esos dos están ocupados.

                Me cogió la barbilla suavemente con el pulgar y el índice, girando mi cara hacia la suya, inclinándose y besándome. Ni una sola cosa de las que me pudo hacer Steve la noche anterior me excitó tantísimo como ese leve apretón de su boca contra la mía. Puse mis manos en su pecho, perdiendo la vergüenza de golpe, sintiendo su calor y deseando más. Me agarró del muslo y tiró de él, abriéndome las piernas y colocándose entre ellas, sonriéndome. Sus labios gruesos, sus ojos llenos de lujuria, su barba desarreglada; una tentación. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me dejé llevar. Le agarré del pelo metiéndole la lengua en la boca con sabor al caramelo de las tortitas y deslicé mis dedos hasta sus calzoncillos. Me acercó las caderas con un ruidito ronco, dejando salir el aire de golpe por la nariz cuando rocé con mis dedos su miembro caliente por debajo de la tela. Mirándome a los ojos, se puso de rodillas en el sofá ante mí, apartando mis bragas a un lado y lamiéndome sin perder el contacto visual. Temblé. Empecé a sudar. A susurrar. A desearle dentro. Su lengua gruesa y caliente me estimulaba despacio, le escuchaba tragar con suaves gemidos roncos y exhalados. Le empujé, apartándolo de mí, tumbándolo boca arriba en el sofá. Le bajé los calzoncillos lo justo para sacársela, tiesa, venosa, sin circuncidar al contrario que Steve. Me la metí en la boca despacio, empapándosela con mi saliva. Latía en mi boca, Hunk se agitaba echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Jadeó de manera ronca, me llamó, tiró de mi pelo y me hizo sentarme sobre sus caderas, poniendo una de sus manos en las mías. Me puso su otra mano en la mejilla, tirando de mí hasta quedar boca con boca. No me besaba, me mordía los labios mientras yo guiaba su miembro ridículamente duro entre mis otros labios. Un suave “ _ohh”_  se me escapó al tenerle dentro, deslizándose hasta el fondo sin problemas. Él tragó saliva, consciente de lo que se le venía encima.

##  _Tercero_

Era enorme. Steve era tan grande y yo tan poca cosa que podría rodearme con esos brazos enormes sin problemas. Tenía que comprobarlo, por lo que solté unas cuantas cosas en el fregadero de la cocina y le hice mirarme de frente.

– ¿Cuánto mides de hombro a hombro? – Posé mis manos en sus pectorales, separándolas hasta poner cada una en sus hombros – Madre mía estás durísimo.

– Eres una verdadera muñequita – Su sonrisa era perfecta. De anuncio. Me rodeó la cintura con sus manos y me sentó en la encimera de la cocina y al hacerlo tiró al suelo la bandeja metálica del horno, colocada junto a mí. Nos reímos juntos – Se me va a partir la espalda si tengo que agacharme hasta tu boquita.

– No te hagas daño, por favor – Nos besamos levemente entre sonrisas, era tan guapo que tenía mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

Steve representaba lo que venía siendo mi tipo desde que iba al instituto, de hecho me recordaba a mi primer novio, solo que una versión mejorada. Y me dedicaba unas miradas y unas caricias que no dejaban lugar a dudas de lo mucho que me deseaba. Me abrazó con fuerza, arrancándome un gemidito al besarme intensamente. Acariciaba mi piel, mi pelo, mis piernas, no dejaba de besarme de una manera dulce que escondía mucha pasión detrás.

– Vamos a tu habitación – Pasaba mis largas uñas por su piel, mirándole a los ojos con deseo.

– Eres perfecta – Me bajó de la encimera y salimos entre risas hacia su habitación.

                Se me abrió la boca al toparme con el espectáculo propio de película porno que nos encontramos en el salón. Dalisha le agarraba las mejillas a Hunk, mirándose ambos a los ojos mientras ella movía sus caderas despacio sobre él. No se besaban, jadeaban el uno en la boca del otro y de vez en cuando se mordían. El deseo que vi en sus miradas no lo encontré con él la noche anterior pero esperaba sentirlo con Steve pronto. Me gustó observarles, quería seguir haciéndolo. Retuve a Steve agarrándole del brazo mientras me llamaba en susurros para que saliese del salón. Pero al darse cuenta de lo mucho que la pareja me llamaba la atención se acercó a mí. Me besó el cuello, metió una de sus anchas manos en mis bragas y comenzó a masturbarme muy despacio, mirándome mientras mi atención se desviaba a la otra pareja. Dalisha se movía despacio y muy bien, había juzgado mal a esa chica que en apariencia me pareció torpe. Cuando bruscamente se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del asiático, este gimió con fuerza, azotándole el culo y sacándole una sonrisa. Y al escucharla gemir a ella también, fue cuando me empecé a excitar de verdad.

##  _Cuarto_

                El latigazo de placer que me recorrió de tobillos a nuca cuando se la metió hasta el fondo casi me hace correrme. Sus caderas eran perfectas, me faltaban manos para apretar ese culo que pegaba contra mis piernas una y otra vez. Quería hacerle más cosas de la que me era físicamente posible al mismo tiempo pero a la vez quería que ella lo hiciese todo. Sentirme dominado. Me encantaban las mujeres como ella pero esta en concreto me dejaba sin aliento. Porque además de marearme con tanta curva, también era preciosa. Y ardiente, quién lo diría al ver esa actitud tímida que mostraba antes.

– Nos observan – Susurró, divertida.

– Me da igual – Jadeé con su lengua entre mis labios. Lo único que me importaba era lo agradablemente húmeda, suave y apretada que estaba.

– Revientame Hunk – Su ruego tembloroso sacó mi lado más bestia.

                Me la quité de encima y la giré en el sofá, de cara a los otros dos que nos observaban. Nos apoyamos de rodillas con los costados contra el respaldo del sofá, y le levanté una pierna, pasando mi otra mano entre su cuerpo y el sofá para acariciar su clítoris. Tan pronto le rozaron las yemas de mis dedos, pareció deshacerse. Lo tenía endurecido, iba a correrse muy pronto. Estaba completamente depilada, por lo que supuse que tenían una visión perfecta de cómo mi polla separó sus gruesos labios mayores, los menores, de cómo empecé a metérsela despacio. Desde mi perspectiva, solo veía sus pechos, sus pezones endurecidos, su cara, con los ojos apretados, la boca abierta, jadeando de placer. Se agarraba al sofá y a mi pelo, temblando, pidiendo más. Fue difícil acompasar la suave caricia de mis dedos con las fuertes embestidas, más teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que me movía sentía el esperma a punto de escaparse de mi cuerpo. No iba a aguantar mucho más.

##  _Tercero_

La erección de Hunk no me parecía tan atractiva ayer, aunque estaba claro que a Dalisha le parecía el cielo en la tierra. Esa chica gemía sin contenerse, más cuando él pareció descontrolarse. Los dedos de Steve se deslizaban empapados entre mi carne, y me tuvo que sostener al centrarse en mi clítoris. No podía moverme con su enorme brazo rodeando los míos, me encantaba esa sensación de dominación. Los escuché murmurar entre lamentos, gemidos y jadeos, solo alcancé a escuchar la palabra ‘ _pastilla’_  de los labios de la chica justo antes de que comenzase a temblar descontrolada. Se estaba corriendo y Hunk gimió con fuerza también, solo una vez, aguantando la respiración después mientras le daba cortas embestidas con los dientes apretados. Observé lo que veía de su polla y la vi latir. Se estaba corriendo. Se estaba corriendo dentro de ella y podía verlo. Me puse tan cachonda que me sobrevino el orgasmo de golpe, perdiendo la estabilidad por completo, sintiendo que Steve me llevaba en volandas a otra habitación, a la suya, y me tiraba en la cama abriéndome de piernas por completo.

Me quitó las bragas de un tirón y ni se bajó la ropa interior, se colocó entre mis piernas y agarrándome los muslos contra la cama, me penetró. Tuve que arquear la espalda porque el placer fue delirante. Mis terminaciones nerviosas se encontraban al tope de sensibilidad por lo que cualquier roce o movimiento me suponía un placer extremo. Alcé la vista hacia su rostro, me devoraba con la mirada. Sus ojos azules recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel para volver a centrarse entre mis piernas. No me follaba muy fuerte, pero se movía muy bien, y la tenía tan ancha como el resto de su cuerpo. Tuvo que dejarse caer sobre mí con un gemido ahogado al metérmela hasta los huevos. Estaba tan mojada por la paja que acababa de hacerme que cada embestida era sonora. Volvió a rodear mi cuerpo con sus brazos, dejándome inmóvil, haciendo que sus caderas chocasen con las mías, clavándome en la cama. No podía hacer nada además de gemir, además de correrme entre sus brazos. Pero me soltó y con velocidad y sofocado se puso un condón, sentándose en la cama, cogiéndome de un puñado y situándome sobre él. No me dejó moverme, me agarró de la cintura y siguió follándome como antes pero con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Le clavé las uñas en ese ancho pecho, besé su boca profundamente, corriéndome, derritiéndome, sintiendo que mi cuerpo no daba para más cuando se corrió gimiendo de manera escandalosa. Me apretaba tan fuerte que incluso me dolía, pero es que me encantaba sentirme así, apresada, casi sin aliento. Tan deseada.

##  _Segundo_

Acaricié la espalda de Hunk entre risas, tumbada en el sofá con su cuerpo sobre el mío. Me besaba las mejillas y los labios sin parar, susurrando que había sido increíble. Él también comenzó a reírse al escuchar el escándalo procedente del dormitorio de su amigo, parecía que a Kim la estaban matando. Justo después se le unió Steve, en un gemido larguísimo que bien podría haber sido de dolor.

– Se muere – La voz ronca de ese hombre me volvía loca. Él me volvía loca. Besé su redonda y apetecible boca para después observar su rostro.

– ¿De dónde te vienen esos rasgos? – Pasé mis dedos por su desordenado pelo, atontada con su sonrisa.

– Mi padre es tailandés y mi madre china, pero yo nací aquí.

– Para tener padres orientales tu nombre es muy occidental…

– No me llamo Hunk, me llamo Huang pero como para esta gente hablar otro idioma es casi imposible pues se quedó en eso. ¿Y tú? Porque estás mezclada casi seguro.

– Nada especial, mis padres son negros pero mi abuela materna es tan blanca como Steve. Y seguro que hay más mezcla por ahí. Es la primera vez que no estoy con un chico de piel oscura. Bueno, la segunda, porque la medallita se la lleva tu amigo.

– No fue muy satisfactorio, por lo que tengo entendido – Me reí, negando con la cabeza – Sabía que eras demasiado para él.

– ¿Y para ti no? – Me apretó el culo con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio y hablando en mi boca.

– Para mí también, pero sé controlarte mejor de lo que él jamás podría.

– Deberíamos ducharnos, Huang – me reí con ganas – mi padre se entera de que me he follado a un chino y como poco me mira raro.

– No soy chino, imbécil – Me mordió el muslo cuando me levanté – metete en la ducha, voy a ir quitándole la funda al sofá porque menuda hemos liado…

– Oye – Me miró, apartándose el pelo de la cara – espero que esto no se quede en un calentón.

– Ah, por supuesto – se acercó a mí, apartando mis rizos, apretándome la nariz – caliéntame las veces que quieras, sin preguntar, sin avisar. No seré yo el que le diga adiós a este culo – me reí como una estúpida cuando volvió a abrazarme con sus delgados y largos brazos.

– Da asco lo guapo que eres – sentí que me pasaba alguien por detrás mientras Hunk me besaba con tantas ganas que me dobló la espalda. Eché el brazo hacia atrás y agarré una camiseta.

– ¿Qué haces? – Era Kim, la miré con una sonrisa.

– Me voy a duchar yo, luego entras tú.

– ¡¡Visto lo visto os ducháis juntas!! – gritó Steve desde la habitación. La rubia nos miró un poco avergonzada, llevándose la mano a la boca.

– A mí me da lo mismo, la verdad, haz lo que quieras – entré en la habitación de Steve, cogiendo mi ropa y riéndome al verle tan feliz en la cama medio tapado con la sabana. Kim salía de la habitación de Hunk, con su ropa en las manos. Una vez estuvimos dentro y con la puerta cerrada, nos miramos y nos reímos.

– ¿Te esperabas que fuese a pasar algo así alguna vez en tu vida?

– No, ni de coña. Me esperaba tirarme a un rubio con cuerpo de gimnasio pero nada más. Han salido las cosas muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba.

– Y tanto, no quiero ofender, pero Hunk no me decía nada. El que me gustó desde el principio de la noche fue Steve.

– A mí me pasó lo contrario, te odié un poco, la verdad.

– Pues ya somos dos – abrí los ojos tras quitarme el jabón del pelo y la vi mirándome – Es que no tenemos absolutamente nada que ver. Somos lo opuesto la una de la otra.

– Probablemente por eso nos llevaremos bien.

– Eso espero, porque no tengo intención de alejarme de Steve y por como miras a Hunk, creo que te pasa lo mismo.

                Terminé de enjuagarme y comencé a vestirme. Me pregunté dónde estaba mi amiga, aquella con la que salí ayer por la noche, pero me di cuenta de que realmente no me importaba. Me reí en voz alta, contenta al escuchar a Hunk reírse con Steve en su habitación. Miré a Kim y ella me miró a mí, nos sonreímos y comenzamos a conocernos.

##  _Primero_

Hunk se tiró en mi cama, resoplando, suspirando y riéndose entre dientes. Me dio un golpetazo en la pierna y yo una patada en el muslo.

– Al final con lo de siempre y no te veo quejarte.

– No es lo de siempre, Kim es diferente – me miró esperando explicación – No tengo un motivo claro, solo sé que esa sensación de haberla metido y querer que se vaya ahora mismo no está ocurriendo.

– Es buena chica, y es divertida. Yo que tú no me alejaba mucho de ella. Además, mola eso de que le guste mirar.

– Y a ti te encanta que te miren, no lo niegues – levantó las palmas de las manos y las cejas con media sonrisa – tío, te pusiste de cara a nosotros, fue un poco violento.

– Te importaban tres pares de cojones verme la polla, lo único que querías era toquetearle su chochito de blanquita adinerada y nada más.

– ¿Te has fijado? Tiene los pelos del coño rubios, nunca me los había encontrado así – dio una carcajada – en serio, no me lo esperaba.

– Prefiero los de Dalisha.

– Pero si no tiene…

– Exacto – volvimos a reírnos a carcajadas – es perfecta, es blandita por todas partes, no hay hueco donde no se pueda dar un pellizco.

– La tienes loca, yo no la excité ni la mitad de lo que t—

– No hablemos de ayer por la noche, por favor. Fue una basura para nosotros y sobre todo para ellas. Hablemos de lo que acaba de pasar y lo jodidamente a gusto que estoy con la idea de volver a ver a esta chica mañana. Y pasado.

– ¿Se nos casa el golfo?

– Fue a hablar el que ha encontrado a la chica especial…

                Dalisha entró en la habitación buscando su bolso con el pelo recogido y húmedo, me miró con una sonrisa y miró a Hunk, que se sentó en la cama para arrimarla a su cuerpo. Kim se asomó por la puerta con la melena empapada mojándole la ropa.

– ¿Os vais? – Le pregunté levantándome de la cama. Asintió sonriendo al ver como esos dos se hacían carantoñas.

– ¿Nos veremos pronto? – Me perdí un poco en sus ojos azules antes de responder.

– Eso espero…

                Nos pasamos los teléfonos. La besé en los labios brevemente. No sabía cómo despedirme ni sabía qué pasaría con nosotros. Ni idea de lo que iba buscando al follar conmigo, pero el hecho de que me diese su número de teléfono me pareció muy positivo. Las miré en el rellano de la casa con el corazón contento, con la esperanza de una nueva cita y la amistad de la que ya consideraba novia de mi mejor amigo. Nunca tenía ni idea de en qué pensaban los demás, era duro para interpretar gestos y me costaba entender diferentes puntos de vista. En eso era bueno Hunk. Las despedimos en calzoncillos, Hunk pidiéndole a Dalisha que por favor quedasen al día siguiente y ella riéndose y asintiendo. Yo no me atrevía a ser tan directo, sin embargo, Kim se despidió con un “ _hasta mañana”_  justo antes de meterse en el ascensor. Un hasta mañana que me supo a gloria.


End file.
